In the past, hunters often have used many different types of game calls. One type of call which has been used is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,946 entitled "Game Calling Device Having Adjustable Pitch, Intensity, Tone and Inflection" by David E. Oathout, which was filed on Sep. 27, 1995, which patent is hereby incorporated herein in its entirety by this reference. While this call has many positive aspects, it has several drawbacks.
First of all, it contains an elastic skin disposed over a rigid tube. The elastic skin is susceptible to cracking and general degradation when the call is used for several years. Additionally, if the call is used in cold environments, the tendency for the elastic skin to crack is often increased. Secondly, it is often difficult for some novice hunters/callers to master the proper usage of the features of the call which permit adjustable pitch, intensity, tone and inflection.
Consequently, there exists a need for improvement in game calls which overcome the above-stated problems.